Fathers Day
by DianaPhantom
Summary: Danny Phantom laughs in the faces of powerful ghosts, and walks away unscathed. Today Danny has to face a problem scarier than ghosts, he even asks for Jazzes help. Will Danny and Jazz find a gift in time for their dad for fathers day, and will Jack Like it? One-shot for people who have the same issues Me, Danny, and Jazz have:D


**A/N: This was after D-stabilized but before Phantom Planet. In this one-shot, Jack and Maddie know his secret. Enjoy!**

"Aw man! Tomorrow's Fathers Day! Jazz, you gotta help me!" Danny said as he was shaking his sister awake.

"Ug! Danny what is it" Jazz moaned from her bed. "Is it a ghost?" She was suddenly awake.

"No. It's worse. I FORGOT TO GET DAD A GIFT!" Danny yelled at his sister so loud that her hair flew back and there was now spittle on her face.

"Chill Danny, I didn't get him one either. I'm going to get one later in the afternoon. You can come with me," Jazz wiped her face with the back of her hand, "as long as you keep your saliva to yourself."

After lunch Jazz drove Danny to the mall.

"So where do you want to start little brother?" Jazz said as she was looking at the passing stores.

"I don't know. Let's brain storm thinks that dad likes, when I say that I mean you since you have the brain." Danny said with a smug grin.

"It doesn't take a brain to know what dad likes. For example he likes fudge." Jazz stated matter of factly.

"Then let's go to the fudge store! We can pick up his favorite!" Danny grabbed Jazz's hand and dragged her a couple of stores from excitement.

'_They have a fudge store?' _Jazz wondered.

* * *

"Sorry hun, we're all out of extra chocolate fudge flavored fudge." The fat cashier lady with a mole on her chin said. She was furiously chewing on a piece of gum.

"Do you have any other flavors of fudge that are extra chocolaty or have nuts?" Danny asked desperately.

"Nope, a ghost came here last night and ate all of our good fudge. All we have is the low-calorie, low-sodium, sugar free, fat free, and gluten free, wheat fudge. Its half off." The obviously bored lady gestured toward the wall filled with boxes of untouched fudge.

'_The ghost must've eaten it and flew away to the candy shop where I found him. I've got to remember beat him up extra hard the next time I see him!'_ Danny thought angrily.

"Okay. Thanks. Have a nice day." Danny said with his head down in defeat. He turned around and left with Jazz trailing behind him.

"Don't tell me what to!" The woman called after them. She went back to reading a magazine and stuck another piece of gum in her mouth.

"Now what do we get him?" Danny asked

"Well he did run out of yarn for his needle-pointing," Jazz said. "and I think they have a yarn store right there! C'mon!" Jazz walked briskly to the store while leaving Danny to think, '_They have a yarn store?'_

* * *

"Sorry, we're out of Ghost Green, and any other type of green. A high school girl came here two days ago and bought all of it! She said it was for a 'save the earth' project or whatever." The owner of the store said. She was a little old lady who was, at the time, petting her cat.

Both Jazz and Danny muttered under their breaths, _"Sam!"_

"Thanks anyway." Jazz said politely

"Any time children!" replied the little old lady.

* * *

Jazz and Danny visited many other stores in search of their gift for their dad.

"Sorry, just ran out."

"A ghost stole all of it yesterday!"

"We don't carry that item anymore."

"That size exists!"

* * *

"GAHHHH!" Danny was pulling at his black hair.

"Its 8:45! The mall is going to close in 15 minutes!" Danny yelled at his watch.

"And we can't find anything for dad! What are we going to do Jazz!" Now Danny was just ranting and making crazy hand motions.

"These stores don't have anything dad likes or they ran out! What are we going to do! The mall doesn't even open until midday tomorrow because its Friday and-….. are you even listening!" Danny glared at his older sisters back. Jazz was staring at the store in front of her in aw.

Danny walked up to Jazz and stared waving his hand in front of her face. Then he started shaking her shoulders.

"Jaaaaazz. Helloooooo." Danny turned around to see what she was looking at.

THE FATHERS DAY GIFT STORE

"This mall has everything!"

* * *

"What happened to this place!" Jazz asked.

There was mugs and pens which said 'Number one Dad' scattered all over the floor. Some were broken along with snow globes and other novelty items. The place looked cleaned out. The guy working there was sweeping up.

He said, "Last minute shoppers, that's who. And most of them were children running around fighting for gifts."

Danny was drifting up and down the aisles not paying attention to Jazz and the guy. Then he saw it. It was an extra large glass cup with the liquid and little plastic green ghost floating around in between the glass so it looks like from the outside that there are little green ghosts floating in your beverage. It said in big green cheesy letters, 'DAD'. It was the last one and it was at the top of the shelf. Danny grabbed it and held it up in his hands in victory.

"JAAAAAAAAAZZZZZ!" Danny came running and slid around the corner.

"Look what I found! We can share this because it the last one." Danny panted.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed. She turned to the guy, "Wrap it in a box and we'll take it!"

* * *

*_The next morning with Danny*_

Danny yawns and gets up.

"Danny! Jazz! Come down for breakfast!" Maddie called from downs stairs.

"Coming!" Danny yelled while reaching for the gift box under his bed. He couldn't feel anything so he got on his hands and knees to look for it. All he found was a few dust bunnies.

* * *

*_With Jazz*_

Jazz was just waking up to. She slipped on her slippers and groggily walked to the door. She opened the door to find Danny flying through the doorway (not literally), and falling.

"Danny? What's going on?" Jazz asked at her little brother who was still face down on her floor. He got up with a panicked face.

"IT'S GONE!"

"What's gone?"

"THE GIFT!"

"HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO LOSE IT!"

"I DIDN'T! I WOKE UP AND IT WAS GONE!"

"WELL I'M GOING TO CHECK!"

"FINE!"

Jazz stormed out of her room and into Danny's room. In frustration she slammed his door. She checked all over his room. When she checked under his bed, she only found three dust bunnies, and a glowing piece of paper.

"What's this?" She whispered.

She heard banging on the door and then turned around to see Danny phasing through the door.

"You jammed my door."

"So, you still got in"

Danny saw the piece of paper in her hands. And it was….. glowing?

"Ummmm Jazz, What is that?" Danny pointed to the paper.

"I found it under your bed. It's a note!" She unfolded it.

"Well if it is a note then maybe you should read it!" Danny said in a mocking voice.

"What do you think I'm doing! It says:"

_Phantom,_

_ Thanks for leaving this wonderful box here. It will go great with the rest of my box collection. Not only does it have unique wrapping paper and a sturdy frame, but it is a little heavy too. It actually feels like there in something inside the box, but I know you wouldn't put anything in this fine container. I will carry it everywhere I go as a good luck charm. Anyway thanks again._

_-The Box Ghost_

_P.s. Beware!_

"Um Danny? Are you okay? You look a little bit red?" Danny was seething.

"I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny transformed into Phantom and was about to shoot threw the roof to find the box ghost, when Jazz grabbed his wrist.

"Hold on Danny, I have an idea." Jazz said thoughtfully.

"Well what is it?" Danny spat.

"When we thought of what dad likes, we only thought of material things like fudge and needle-point; things we can buy with money." She thought out loud.

"And?" Danny landed on the ground still in Phantom form.

"But what does dad keep asking for us to do, something that he will have a lot of fun and you can buy at a store?" Jazz just stared at him and grinned. Danny just thought. And thought. And then he realized what he was going to give his father.

"Great. You better carry around a first aid kit and I have to show you how to release ghosts from the thermos" Danny sighed.

* * *

"Happy Fathers Day!" Danny and Jazz gave their dad a hug. When they stepped back, Jack was surprised at what they were wearing.

Jazz was full of ghost weapons and Danny was in Phantom form.

"You guys mean it!" Jack gushed.

"Of course! Happy Fathers Day dad!" Jazz said cheerily.

Danny just sighed as he was going to be Jack Fenton's sidekick for the day.

**This is for my dad who will be flying out to Paris on a business trip later today:( Even on Fathers Day he works for our family! Love You Dad! Any way, hope you enjoyed it! Tell me how I did! Review! Thanks!**

**~Diana Phantom  
**


End file.
